Presentation slides are often transformed into videos or static images, such as in portable document format, to enable the presentation slides to be viewed on multiple devices either during a live presentation or at a later time following the live presentation. Oftentimes, the presentation slides include animation to enhance or focus desired effects onto various contents in the presentation slides. Transformation of the presentation slides into videos may enable the animations to be maintained, however, the ability to navigate and control the video like a slide deck is lost. In addition, transformation of the presentation slides into static images results in loss of animation support from the presentation slides.